1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a commutator for a flat motor and its manufacturing process, and more particularly to such a commutator for a flat motor as having a disk-shaped winding armature for facilitating a connection to the armature winding and enabling a production of higher output, and its manufacturing process.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In recent years, there has been proposed a commutator for a flat motor which includes fan-shaped brush contact pieces and connection pieces upraised from said brush contact pieces and kept electrically integral therewith wherein a plurality of segments made of superior conductive material are arranged in an annular form, said segments are insulated with each other by an insulator material, connection wires of an armature winding are pushed into the holes made at the top ends of said connection pieces so as to connect the segments with the armature winding. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,251).
However, this type of flat commutator shows not only a difficulty in its manufacturing, but also a restriction in an area occupied by the armature to be formed at the outside of the tab due to the fact that the tab is formed at an outer edge end of the brush contact piece. In particular, when the armature is fixed to a rotary axis of the fan of a direct drive type, a requirement for making a large effective area of the fan causes some limitations over an outer diameter of the flat motor. Due to this fact, it is necessary to approach a position of the tab to a rotary axis as close as possible and make a wide distance between an outer diameter of the armature and the tab in order to make a large area of the armature. Since an output of the motor is proportional to an area of armature, said distance should be increased.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel commutator for a flat motor and its manufacturing process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a commutator for a flat motor which may cause the motor to produce a higher output power.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a simple manufacturing process for a commutator for a flat motor.